Flame Sagittario C145S
Flame Sagittario C145S is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is owned by Kenta Yumiya. Special Moves *Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. *Flame Claw: Kenta's one and only finishing move. When using this move, Sagittario attacks with its C145 track while it´s on fire. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7 (anime) and has been using this ever since. *Diving Claw Kenta's dark move.He first used this in Episode 126(anime) and he supposedly learnt this from Ryuga. Face Bolt: Sagittarius The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow. Energy Ring: Sagittario *'Weight:' 2.8 grams The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. It's weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (Beat Lynx), C145, 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality. Spin Track: Claw 145 *'Weight:' 3.2 grams A unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point sprout out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the bey with good Defense. Because of the Flame Fusion Wheel's shape, a low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the bey lose its Balance. Performance Tip: Spike(Sharp) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD or SD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES or other Stamina type performance tips but S is stil an OK tip. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a stong Attack. Other Versions *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Hasbro Recolor *'Dark Sagittario WD145SD' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasus (Blue) *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Sagittario Flame Claw 2-Pack (Painted parts Red, Transparent Orange Track) *'Inferno Sagittario 145S '- Hasbro Legend Bey Gallery Sagittario_Anime.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the anime. FlameSagittario_MANGA.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the manga. MFB_Archer.png|Flame Sagittario's beast, Sagittarius. Imagew.jpg|Limited Edition Sagittario recoloredfs.jpeg|Recolor. Flame Sagittario VS Cyber Pegasis.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Cyber Pegasus 100HF Flame Sagittario VS Unknown Bey.jpg|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Dark Leone 145S Fjdsfjsa.PNG|Flame Sagittario saving Rock Aries from Dark Wolf. Movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. 14668-316.jpg 14669-315.jpg 14672-312.jpg 14676-308.jpg 17146-263.jpg 17148-261.jpg 17397-14.jpg 15561-446.jpg 22437-378.jpg 22439-376.jpg 22444-371.jpg|Flame Sagittario v.s Poison Serpent. 22450-365.jpg 22464-351.jpg|Flame Sagittario Being attacked 22518-297.jpg 22531-284.jpg 22574-241.jpg 22581-234.jpg 22601-214.jpg 22610-205.jpg 22612-203.jpg 22618-197.jpg 22620-195.jpg 22628-187.jpg 22639-176.jpg 22644-171.jpg|Poison Serpent attacking Sagittario. 22645-170.jpg|A damaged Flame Sagittario. 22668-147.jpg ghnhnfhb.jpg 26005-338.jpg 17114-295.jpg 14708-276.jpg|Flame Sagittario spinning gfr.JPG|Another Picture of Flame Sagittario in the Anime Flame Saggitario.jpg|Flame Saggitario 1sagitarrioadf.png|Multiple views of Flame Sagittario Image.jpeg|Flame Sagittario Battle Pack With Launcher Grip bb35.jpg|Beyblade Stats Sagiitario.JPG Sagiitario 2.JPG Sagiitario vs Aries.JPG Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Stamina Type